Conventional parking facilities, such as lots, are usually vehicle agnostic. This means that every vehicle entering the parking lot is counted the same. Vehicles can continue to enter the lot until the net vehicles within the lot (total vehicles entered minus the total exited) reaches a certain total.
Some lots provide a means for admitting pass holders such that they are counted separate from non-pass holders. Thus, the lot can be closed to non-pass holders so that a given number of spots is reserved for pass holders.
Managing the pass holders is an administrative burden because each pass holder must have a transponder or other device responsive to a near field communication means in order to access the lot. This adds cost and complexity to the overall system. Such devices can also be lost or stolen. Moreover, public works vehicles, police and other officials may need to access many different lots, so they might need a multitude of transponders or entry cards. This multiplies the cost and administrative complexity.
Also, current parking lot systems cannot charge multiple different rates to multiple different classes of persons or vehicles.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved parking lot management systems, methods and apparatuses that address the drawbacks of conventional parking lot systems.